


demolition lovers

by chaptersinprogress



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Blood, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, M/M, Pining, Smoking, Swearing, Violence, spot of casual murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaptersinprogress/pseuds/chaptersinprogress
Summary: Coming from a rich family had its pitfalls. And being chased through the streets in the middle of the night by muggers was one of them. Though perhaps, that inconvenience was a blessing in disguise instead.
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer), King/Ram (My Engineer), Praepailin (SOTUS)/Ting (My Engineer)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

“Sorry!” shouted King over his shoulder as he barrelled past the barkeep stepping through the club’s back door.

“Motherfuc-” swore the man, dropping the cigarette he had just pulled out of the pack as King shoulder-checked him while running past. The door slammed shut behind King with a bang. The barkeep stared at the closed door for a moment before sighing. Whatever, that kid was the bouncer’s problem now.

Shaking a fresh cigarette out of the pack, he turned back to face the alleyway. And promptly found himself staring at a muscled chest. He slowly dragged his eyes upwards. A heavily tattooed man grinned at him menacingly and cracked his knuckles. The barkeep looked past him fearfully and found 2 more thugs, each wielding a wicked blade. The cigarette slipped from his nerveless fingers and joined the other on the ground.

“Are you going to let us in?”

The flashing lights and loud music within the club engulfed King as he raced headfirst into the crowd. He shoved through the tightly-packed bodies, heedless of the angry shouts which followed him. But King found himself barely moving any closer to the front of the club. For every 2 steps he took forward, he was pushed 1 step back. And more importantly, he was steadily moving sideways towards the bar instead.

“There he is!”

King’s head snapped up. “Oh shit,” the words involuntarily fell from his lips. The gangsters who had been chasing him were forcing their way unerringly through the crowd towards him, like sharks scenting blood.

All plans to exit through the front of the club abandoned, he about-turned and rushed towards the bar, hoping to find something to distract them. Quickly stripping off his outer shirt, he tossed it to the floor while hastily pulling his hair into a small half-ponytail. Hopefully, it would alter his appearance enough to fool anyone not looking too closely. He’d have to rely on the crowd and the dim lighting to further conceal him.

Bursting through the crowd, King skidded to a halt in front of the bar. Which unfortunately for him, was mostly empty. Panting heavily, King scanned the area for a hiding spot of some kind.

“Oh no,” he muttered, drumming his fingers on his thigh anxiously as his options rapidly dwindled. “Oh no, no, no…”

Until his eyes alighted on a stupidly attractive man who was facing the crowd away from him; hand idly tapping the counter on which his drink rested.

King chewed his lip nervously; glancing at the man, the crowd in which his pursuers lurked, and back again. It was absolutely reckless. And could possibly end worse than if those gangsters caught him. But then again, he had nothing to lose. Decision made, he rushed at the guy.

“I’m so sorry, please don’t punch me,” King gasped out breathlessly before throwing himself into the guy’s lap and pulling him into a searing kiss.

The guy stiffened noticeably underneath him, the hand on the counter knocking his glass over while the other caught hold of King’s undershirt. Clearly he’d never had someone throw themself into his lap and attempt to kiss the living daylights out of him before. King curled one hand around the guy’s neck and shifted in his lap to better fit their mouths together. If he was going to be kissing a handsome man to escape the people chasing him, he was damn well going to make the best of it.

Clutching desperately at the guy’s collar, King swiped his tongue teasingly across the lips beneath his. The guy inhaled audibly and King felt those lips part slightly in surprise. Taking advantage of the opportunity, King deepened the kiss. The wet heat of their mouths combined with the thrill of the danger he was in was electrifying. A shudder ran through him and he let out a tiny groan as the hand that was on the counter wrapped itself around his waist and crushed him against a firm body.

But Fate clearly had other plans. Because by the next instant, someone had roughly grabbed the back of King’s shirt and unceremoniously yanked him out of the guy’s lap. 

King’s breath rushed out of him as he was slammed into the bar counter, the counter’s edge digging into his spine. Dizzy from the blow, he blinked his eyes open to find the heavily-tattooed man he’d mentally named Head Honcho looming over him, pressing a knife into his neck. His goons - Tweedledee and Tweedledum - flanked him. Gulping heavily, King tipped his head as far away as possible from the blade. He found himself looking at the guy he’d been kissing a few moments ago, who was staring at them with a bewildered expression. King’s jaw dropped. Holy shit, the guy was even more good-looking from the front.

“Awww, did you try to run to your little boyfriend for help?” Head Honcho sneered, dragging King’s attention back to the situation at hand. “Well too bad for him.”

Tweedledee grinned evilly before slugging Hot Damn across the face, sending him tumbling to the floor.

“Hey!” yelled King, jerking up and wincing as the knife dragged across his neck, leaving behind a thin slice which dribbled blood. He immediately pushed himself back against the counter, as far away from the deadly edge as possible.

Hot Damn picked himself up off the ground. Meeting his eyes, King mouthed an apology and gestured frantically for him to leave. He hadn’t meant to drag the poor guy into this mess.

“Oh, this one’s a fighter, huh?” drawled Head Honcho, amused. His voice dropped sharply, “Get rid of him.”

Tweedledee swung at Hot Damn. Ducking, Hot Damn stepped forward and followed up with a flawless uppercut. Tweedledee crumpled into a heap at his feet. The 3 spectators froze. King let out a low whistle, impressed. The other 2, however, were not.

Tweedledum yelled and lunged at Hot Damn with his glittering blade. Twisting, Hot Damn merely grasped the extended arm and its owner’s collar before judo-flipping him. Tweedledum landed with a crash, the knife skidding under the counter. From the harsh wheezing that came from him, it was clear Tweedledum wasn’t going to be getting up anytime soon.

And then there was one.

“You fucker…” Head Honcho snarled, yanking his knife from King’s neck to level it at Hot Damn instead, almost taking King’s ear off in the process. Finally freed, King tripped over his own feet in his haste to get away, collapsing onto the nearby bar stool.

“I’m going to kill you.”

Hot Damn merely smirked at the threat. Stalking forward, Head Honcho threw a jab with his left hand. Simultaneously, he brought the knife in a deadly arc towards his antagonist’s chest. Hot Damn stepped gracefully to the side and grabbed the wrist holding the weapon before twisting it sharply. A loud crack cut through the noise in the club. Head Honcho let out a choked-off scream, falling to his knees. Uncaring, Hot Damn simply grasped his opponent’s head and smashed it into the side of the counter.

That taken care of, Hot Damn straightened his clothes and turned to face King. Who froze as Hot Damn began to approach. Raising his arms placatingly, King grinned nervously, “Hey hey hey, do you think we could discuss this calmLY?!” his voice cracked on the last word as Hot Damn caught his wrist in an iron grip and proceeded to bodily haul him through the crowd and out of the club.

The fresh air and blessed silence of the outdoors splashed over him like a bucket of cold water. Hot Damn spun and halted abruptly. Not anticipating the sudden stop, King found himself crashing right into Hot Damn’s chest. A strong arm wrapped around his waist to steady him. King blinked at his saviour in confusion. The hands swiftly let go of him and Hot Damn stepped back, leaving King feeling oddly bereft of his warmth.

He swayed unconsciously towards the man before he caught himself. All he knew was that he really didn’t want the night to end with the handsome stranger walking away just like that. He wanted to keep kissing the breath out of him. Card his fingers through that carefully-styled hair and tangle them within the other’s as they stood on the street. Discover more than just the way he tasted and how he fought.

Maybe he was still high off the lust and/or danger, but what was one more risk at this point?

“So, um,” started King shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Since I’m not going to be beaten up anytime soon… I hope,” he added hastily, looking at Hot Damn for confirmation. 

When no response was forthcoming, he continued with a bit more confidence, “I really enjoyed what we were doing, before we got interrupted that was. And I’d like to get to know you better, perhaps over coffee?”

Hot Damn stared at him, expression unreadable in the street lights. When he finally strode forward, King jerked slightly in surprise before his lips curled into a pleased grin. Which lasted until Hot Damn walked right past him. Smile dropping off his face, King hastily grabbed the man’s sleeve, "Wait a sec, did you hear me?”

He received an unimpressed glare for his trouble. Getting the hint, an embarrassed flush spread across his cheeks and King released the sleeve like he’d been burnt.

“Sorry,” he murmured, ducking his head.

Hot Damn merely continued striding towards the club entrance like he’d never been stopped in the first place.

“Could I at least get your name?” King called after him, a tinge of desperation colouring his voice.

The door slammed shut. Leaving King alone on the street, his query still hanging in the air, unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat with me on tumblr: [@chaptersinprogress](https://chaptersinprogress.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, this was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I had too much fun creating the backstories of these characters and I wanted to share them. that and a few lovely people wanted to see more from this verse, so here we go - there's a plot buried in this mess somewhere, I think. enjoy!

"Alright, that's enough," said King, flipping on the light switch.

Bohn scowled at him from where he had cocooned himself on the couch. When King simply stared back at him with a raised eyebrow, he petulantly shoved a spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth and turned his back toward King. The latter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Bohn certainly wasn't planning on making this easy for him. King strode over to the couch and picked up the bottle of Baileys that was nestled between the cushions.

Tipping the bottle to catch the light, he whistled lowly. "Wow, you really put a dent into this. The bottle's almost two-thirds finished."

"If you're here to judge my life choices," grumbled Bohn, "you can just go."

King placed the bottle inside the mini-fridge and shut the door. Crossing his arms, he turned around to study his friend, "Well unluckily for both you _and_ me, your dad sent me to make sure you got ready in time."

"'m not going," muttered Bohn around another spoonful of ice-cream.

King snorted, walking over and throwing himself onto the couch. "Tough luck. We both know that neither of us has a choice."

They sat together in silence. When the 10 more minutes King allowed Bohn for sulking were up, he held out his hand expectantly. Bohn sighed heavily before placing the half-eaten carton of ice-cream into it.

"Go shower, I'll lay out your stuff."

Bohn grunted in acknowledgement as he unfolded himself off the couch. Swaying drunkenly, he staggered into the bathroom, just barely catching the towel King tossed at him.

When Bohn walked out of the bathroom feeling slightly more human, he found King fully-dressed and standing in front of his mirror, fingers deftly tying a Windsor knot. Spotting his own suit neatly laid out on the bed, Bohn pulled on the clothes and slipped on the watch King had picked out.

"Fuck, man. You look like shit."

Bohn sighed as he draped his tie around his neck, "Yeah, thanks."

"No, seriously, you look like crap," King frowned at his best friend. "See for yourself."

Bohn walked over to the mirror and winced. The dark circles under his puffy eyes as well as his red nose were a dead giveaway for his miserable state. There was no way he could attend the fundraiser like this. He stared beseechingly at King.

"Sit," King ordered, pulling out the make-up supplies from the vanity. He applied primer and foundation to Bohn's face. "So… you going to tell me what all that was about?"

"It's nothing."

King scoffed, "Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England." He dabbed concealer under Bohn's eyes. "You were acting like you'd just got dumped."

When Bohn averted his eyes and remained silent, King almost dropped his brush. "You did get dumped!"

"Can't get dumped if you were never together," Bohn muttered under his breath.

King brushed colour-corrector on and blended it, "So it was the med kid? The one giving you flowers?"

"Yeah."

King winced sympathetically as he set the make-up, "That sucks." Stepping back to study his work, he shrugged and checked his watch. "It'll do." He kicked Bohn's foot gently. "Time to go. I'll drive, you're in no state to do so."

"Ah, if it isn't N'King and N'Bohn! It’s been a while, hasn’t it?"

King hid a grimace. They had barely stepped foot into the 2nd floor of the hall and they were already accosted. He snagged two glasses of champagne off a passing waiter's tray and handed one to Bohn just as the middle-aged man who had called out approached them. They wai-ed as he stopped before them.

"How are you both? Studies going well?"

King offered him a courteous smile, "Ah, yes. It's tough as we're preparing for the final year, but we're managing."

The man nodded, "Excellent, excellent." He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I’m sure both of you are working very hard. But enough about school, you must be thinking plenty about it already. What about your personal lives? Do you have a faen yet? Both of you are handsome men, surely many people have asked you out."

Bohn looked away and took a large gulp of his champagne. King laughed and stepped forward as if telling the elder a secret, conveniently shielding Bohn from his sight. "There are many people who ask us out, Khun." He sighed dramatically, "But we're too busy nowadays. The teachers are giving us a lot of work, we don't even have time to sleep, let alone find a faen!"

The man chuckled in response. "Ah, yes. I suppose it's a good thing that you don't concern yourself with the people in university. Choosing the right faen is very important, especially since you both will take over important positions. I'm sure there are many suitable people you will find who run in our circles when you wish to settle down."

King merely smiled in response and took a sip of champagne, swallowing the urge to bare his teeth along with the bubbly liquid.

A warm hand curled around his bicep, "I'm sure they'll be just fine, Khun Paithoon."

The elder eyed the hand where it rested on King’s arm before studying the girl who held onto the heir so familiarly. "N'Prae, you look as beautiful as ever."

Prae laughed and replied demurely as she wai-ed, "You flatter me, Khun."

"He's right you know, you are the Star of your university," said King, leaning close to Prae, lips barely brushing her intricately styled hair.

Prae looked up at King and smiled prettily. She turned back to the Khun Paithoon, who was watching them interact approvingly, "I'm sorry Khun, but I will have to steal these two boys away now, I was sent on behalf of their fathers."

"No worries, Nong. I shall not take up any more time." They exchanged good-byes before the man walked away.

The second his back was turned, Prae's free hand shot out to grab Bohn's wrist. She strode forward, still arm-in-arm with King and dragging Bohn behind them. King let her steer them through the crowd, nodding respectfully as they passed by stakeholders, investors and other important people they were supposed to be rubbing shoulders with.

"So… _did_ our fathers send you?" King asked, amusement clear in his voice. With Prae's assistance, he liberated Bohn's drink from him and handed the two flutes to a waiter.

Prae waved at someone in the crowd. "Of course they did. But it was more for my sake than yours. It was getting boring; fending off all those propositions on my lonesome. And seems like I arrived just in time to save the two of you from them too."

A loud bang sounded from the floor below, causing them to wince. When no screaming or other concerning events followed, Prae shrugged it off and continued herding them along the balcony overlooking the floor below, towards an empty corridor.

"You know, maybe we should have a formal announcement," King snickered. "A huge event like this one, and then we just give it to them straight."

Prae snorted, before covering it up with a cough. Spinning around, she leaned against the railing and raised an eyebrow at her friends. Bohn and King mirrored her stance. A wry grin crossed her face.

"King…" she said slowly. "You're gay, Bohn's bi, and I'm lesbian. None of us are giving anything to them straight."

King threw his head back and laughed. "I know! That's the best part!"

Bohn, who had been paying his companions’ banter no mind, cut in. "Oi, you two, there's something's going on downstairs."

King and Prae looked at each other before peering over the railing. The function hall had slowly been quietening as the crowd on the lower floor parted, leaving a distinct gap in the centre of the space.

A lone man stood in the middle, indifferent to the agitated crowd encircling him. The young heirs looked on as Bohn's and King's fathers approached the man and greeted him politely. As Bohn's father looked up, he caught the eyes of the children watching from above. He blinked slowly at them twice before glancing away.

"Fuck, " cursed King softly. "Code Red."

The other two had stiffened at the signal. With a single glance, the three came to a mutual agreement. Prae slid her arm into the crook of King's elbow and the two subtly pulled away from the balcony. Bohn fell in line beside her as they swiftly made their way to the corridor they had been aiming for earlier. Polite smiles fixed in place, they ignored all attempts at conversation from others. The instruction Bohn’s father had given was clear - get out immediately.

Passing the threshold into the darkened corridor, King shut the door securely behind them before the trio broke out into a run. They had managed to make it halfway down the length to the rear exit when a person stepped out through another door ahead.

"Bohn!"

Said man skidded to a halt. Hot on his heels, King crashed into him, sending the pair stumbling forward. Prae, who was right behind them, promptly tripped over the tangle of limbs. King barely saved her from face-planting, catching her around the waist and pulling her into his chest. The three of them eyed the figure in front of them warily, still clinging onto each other and attempting to catch their breaths.

"Duen?" Bohn panted incredulously, squinting at the individual.

The person in question stepped into a pool of light spilling in from the large windows lining the corridor, dressed in a classic black suit.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bohn. "Wait, how did you even get in here in the first place? You're not on the guest list."

The door Duen had stepped through slammed open with a bang, startling all the four badly.

"Duen!" came the harsh call.

The medical student winced. The person who had called out approached the group, stepping into the light.

King's jaw dropped.

"You!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, when did y'all figure out I'm basically the living embodiment of "plot, what plot?"  
> personally I think the impromptu make-up tutorial gave it away... 
> 
> and yes, this prae is exactly the prae you are thinking of. no, there will be no other characters appearing - prae is the only one. if you wanna know more, drop me an ask on tumblr and we can gush over headcanons :)
> 
> chat with me on tumblr: [@chaptersinprogress](https://chaptersinprogress.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> personally, I find myself hilarious. but you guys might disagree... either way, here's a longer than usual update!

“Oi, Nong, what are you doing here too?” asked Bohn, glaring. “Actually, you know what, don’t answer that. Of-fucking-course you followed Duen.”

King, however, was stuck on a crucial detail.

“Wait!” he exclaimed, whipping around to stare at Bohn. “Nong?!”

“You know each other?” asked Prae.

Bohn groaned and waved his hand tiredly. “Nevermind, I’ll explain later. We need to go,” he spoke as he began to step forward.

“Oh? And where _are_ you going?”

The children’s heads snapped up at the unfamiliar voice. Hadn’t there been enough surprises that night already?

The man they had seen on the ground floor earlier stepped into the corridor, King’s and Bohn’s fathers following him. The severe man eyed them coldly. King’s father shook his head minutely at them from behind him.

The three heirs rapidly disentangled themselves, Bohn and King flanking Prae. It was clear that they had spectacularly failed to make it out unnoticed. And from King’s father’s reaction, they had no longer had any option but to smile and hope for the best.

“Pa!” exclaimed Duen.

King’s eyes widened. From the sharp inhale beside him, it was clear Bohn had not been expecting that either.

“Duen, are these the friends you were hoping to find?”

“Ah, yes,” said Duen embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Bohn’s father spoke, trying to diffuse the situation. “If I might suggest, why don’t you kids catch up in the reception hall? There is plenty of food and drink, and you need not stand here in the dark.”

Duen’s father jerked his head at the door. “Go,” he ordered the children, before turning and striding back into the hall. The CEOs followed him, but not before giving their children warning glances.

The university students found themselves alone in the corridor once more.

“Bohn,” Duen called out, stepping forward.

His companion’s arm shot out, pulling him to a halt. With a sharp glance towards the three heirs, he proceeded to drag a protesting Duen out of the corridor and back into the reception hall. The heirs exchanged bewildered glances, struggling to process the sudden turn of events.

“So… _are_ we following them?” asked Prae.

Bohn turned to King, who shrugged. “Guess so,” he sighed as they began walking to the door. “We play by their rules for now.”

The three found Duen and his friend waiting for them beside the balcony.

“Bohn!” Duen exclaimed, approaching them. He faltered at the sight of Bohn’s stony expression but pushed on to stand in front of the three. “I’m sor-”

“Nong, don’t you think you should at least introduce yourself and your friend first?” cut in King, wearing an expression of polite indifference. He seethed internally. How dare this kid repeatedly throw his best friend’s care back into his face, then still have the guts to come crawling back uninvited. “And address us properly. We’re your seniors, show us some respect.”

Duen turned white as if he’d been slapped. Eyes flashing, Hot Damn started forward. Duen hastily threw an arm across his friend’s chest, stopping him. Bohn’s fingers twitched. King watched as Hot Damn’s expression smoothed over into a blank mask.

“Ah, I apologise for my lack of manners, Phi,” said Duen as he wai-ed. “I’m Duen, 1st year medical student. This is Ram, 1st year engineering student. We both attend the same college as P'Bohn.” Duen shoved his elbow pointedly into Ram’s side. Getting the hint, Ram wai-ed stiffly.

Meanwhile, King was freaking out on the inside. Shit, he’d finally got Hot Damn’s name! Ram. _Beautiful_. King fought down the smile that threatened to form as he subtly admired the man he’d never thought he’d see again. The name suited him.

Prae smiled courteously, wrapping a hand around King’s arm. “It’s nice to meet you both. I’m Prae, 1st year engineering.” She stepped forward, pulling King along with her, forming a wall between the two juniors and Bohn. “This is P'King, 3rd year engineering. P'King attends the same college as P'Bohn, but I’m from a different university.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Prae, P'King,” came a voice from behind Duen and Ram. A girl in a sleek, figure-hugging gown approached and wrapped her arm around Ram’s waist - leaning into him and tucking her head into the crook of his neck. “I’m Ting, 1st year medical student with Duen.”

King’s stomach dropped.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the damning way Ting interacted with Ram. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. He’d forgotten. Of-fucking-course he’d happened to pick a guy with a _girl_ friend. No wonder he’d been left like that in the street. He swallowed harshly and steeled himself. This wasn’t about him; it was about Bohn. He could throw his pity-party some other time.

Prae had felt King stiffen slightly as Ting made herself comfortable in Ram’s personal space. Huh? _Oh_. Was it possible…? She smirked and very intentionally dragged her hand slowly down King’s arm, briefly entangling their fingers and squeezing.

King turned to look down at her, the question clear in his eyes. She tipped her head up at him and merely smiled wider. Stepping closer, Prae slid her arm around his middle and placed her other palm over his chest possessively. Automatically, King’s arm fell across her waist.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Ram’s jaw tightened and his hands clenched briefly. _Aha_. Hook, line, sinker. She turned back, only to find Ting smiling dangerously at them. Prae felt her metaphorical hackles rise. She let her upper lip curl higher, revealing a hint of teeth. _I see you_.

Bohn and Duen however, seemed oblivious to the power play occurring in front of them.

“Bohn…P'Bohn,” Duen hastily corrected when he caught King’s eye. “I’m really sorry. I know I hurt you and took you for granted. Please let me make it up to you!”

Bohn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Duen, I’m tired. Please drop it.” He looked at King, “Can we go?”

“But I-” started Duen.

Prae interrupted him. “Duen, please. It’s quite late, and we’re all a little tired. If you want, we can discuss this some other time.”

King stared at Prae, betrayed. ’ _Some other time???_ ’ his expression screamed.

Prae returned his stare evenly. ’ _Well, he certainly doesn’t seem like the kind to give up…_ ’

King dropped the issue. There was nothing he could do about it now. Running a hand through his hair, he offered the juniors a stiff smile. “Well, it’s time we took our leave then.”

Bohn huffed. “Yeah. Bye,” he said, abruptly spinning and striding away. King and Prae exchanged awkward goodbyes with the juniors before promptly going after their friend.

Bohn threw himself onto his bed with a groan. Prae and King followed him into the room - Prae joining Bohn on the bed while King leaned against the vanity.

Prae poked Bohn. “So…your boy’s from an important family.”

“He’s not my anything,” replied Bohn, half-heartedly swatting at her hand. “Besides, I have no clue who that person was. Dad seemed worried about him, though.” He lifted his head to look at King. “Did Dad or Uncle send anything?”

King glanced at his phone and shook his head. “Nothing. But the text about us reaching your place has been read.” Walking over to the bed, he settled beside Prae and began taking the pins out of her hair.

Prae frowned at Bohn. “Oh? But isn’t he the one you forced to buy you flowers every morning? I’d assumed he was the one you were courting.”

“Yeah. But that was until he threw my gifts right in my face and made it _explicitly_ clear how much my presence had been inconveniencing him.”

“He said what?!” sputtered King. “And he still had the nerve to crash the fundraiser and try to ask for forgiveness?!” His hands tightened into fists. “I’m going to deck that son of a -”

“Ow! Yes, yes, you’re pissed, we get it! But for heaven’s sake don’t take it out on my hair!” yelped Prae, tugging at King’s hands which were pulling painfully at the strands.

King hastily let go. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly. He finished pulling out the last of the pins and ran his fingers through the hair to straighten it out.

Bohn rolled onto his side and watched his best friends with narrowed eyes. “By the way, don’t think I didn’t notice the little show you both put on earlier.”

“Show? What show? I don’t know what you mean,” replied Prae innocently.

“I’m heartbroken. Not blind.”

“At least he’s self-aware,” King whispered to Prae with a laugh.

Bohn remained undeterred. “You made sure to stake your claim on our King very explicitly, N'Prae.” Propping himself up on his elbow, he smirked at them. “Hell, you might as well as thrown him to the floor and had your way with him right there!”

Prae’s mouth fell open. “BOHN!” King shrieked, thoroughly scandalised.

Said person began howling with laughter at their reactions, half-crying into the mattress. After a few seconds, Prae joined in, giggling into her palm at the thought of the preposterous suggestion.

King buried his face into his hands and groaned. “I hate you two. You both are impossible.” He glared at them half-heartedly. “See if I do anything nice for either of you ever again.”

“Awww, don’t be like that, _husband_.” Prae cooed.

“Do I hear wedding bells ringing?” mocked Bohn, sniggering.

“Oh shut up!” King grabbed a pillow and began whacking Bohn.

Bohn rolled away. “Mercy! I yield, I yield!” he choked out through his laughter.

King huffed, stopping. Bohn took the opportunity to question Prae.

“But really, what was that for?”

Prae lifted a shoulder, smiling mysteriously. “Oh, just testing a theory.”

“What theory?” asked King exasperatedly, dragging a hand roughly through his hair. “I hope it was worth it. Because, no offence, but I _really_ don’t want to end up marrying you.”

“Well I don’t want to marry you either,” Prae replied coolly. “Besides, your nongs were blocking us from the front and Bohn was directly behind us. No one would have seen anything too out of the ordinary.”

She stared pointedly at King. “As for what theory… _you’re_ the one who has to explain. You know that guy Ram, don’t you?”

“Wait, what?” said Bohn, looking at King for confirmation. “You know him?”

King flushed. “Well not exactly…” he said, squirming slightly. “We’re… vaguely acquainted.”

“Uh-huh,” said Bohn, clearly unconvinced.

Under the weight of his friends’ combined stares, King caved. “Ok, fine, I’ll tell you,” he said, getting up and grabbing the opened bottle of Baileys from the mini-fridge. “But I’m going to need a drink first,” he groused, taking a swig straight from the bottle.

Sitting on the couch, he studied the bottle in his hands as if it held the secrets of the universe. “So, you remember the tutoring session 2 weeks ago?”

“You mean the time you went to school on a Saturday evening to help the Year 2s study? How could I forget? I still think you’re crazy,” said Bohn, shaking his head.

“Oh shush!” Prae smacked his arm. “Just because you don’t do nice things doesn’t mean that others don’t.” She turned back to King. “You were saying?”

King rubbed his neck. “So, erm, we kind of almost got mugged on the way back.”

“WHAT?!”

“I said almost!” said King hastily. “I basically tried to distract them and let the others escape the opposite way. I thought I could ditch them somehow.”

“Why? You could’ve just taken them,” said Bohn, scoffing.

King sent him an unimpressed glare. “What, in front of the nongs? And then have them spread the story throughout the university? That’s the exact opposite of what we need.”

“So…?” pressed Prae.

King sighed and shrugged. “So I ran into this random club hoping that I could lose them there. Turns out they were more persistent than I thought and they caught me. But Ram got rid of them. That’s it. End of story.”

“I’m relatively certain that you skipped a few steps in there somewhere,” said Prae.

King ducked his head and toed the floor. “SoImighthavekissedhimandaskedhimoutforcoffee…” he mumbled.

“What?”

He raised his voice, vibrant red staining his cheeks. “I said, I might have kissed him and asked him out!”

“What?! Why would you DO that?!” said Bohn aghast.

“I thought that those gangsters would be busy looking for someone running away and not think twice about two people making out, ok?” replied King defensively. “It made sense at the time!”

“But why would you ask him out?!” Bohn half-shrieked.

“I don’t know!” King shouted, throwing his hands up. “I thought he kissed me back, and he was hot, and also looked so fucking cool taking those guys out like it was nothing, and it seemed like a good idea, and… I don’t know, ok?!”

Prae and Bohn glanced at each other, then back at King.

“Shit…” Bohn stared blankly at him. “You have it bad.”

King let his head fall onto the back of the couch with a groan. “I know…” He sighed bitterly. “It doesn’t matter. He’s straight. And has a faen. No wonder he just walked away without even giving me his name when I asked.”

The three sat in silence as they mulled over the events of the night.

“Wait,” said Bohn, jerking upright. “Does that mean we’ll have to see _all three_ of them around campus? Cause N'Ram’s in Engineering, and Duen’s not going to let this go, and the girl N'Ting hangs around them both… shit!”

King moaned and started chugging the contents of the bottle in despair.

Prae rolled her eyes as she watched the overdramatic idiots she called best friends have their meltdown.

Urgh. _Boys._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw guys, do y'all think I should add prae's tag? I mean, as a character she's pretty significant but her being from SOTUS not so much (actually, not at all) which is why the series itself isn't tagged. lemme know what you think! (about the chapter, the tag situation or both - both is good hahaha)
> 
> as usual, you can chat with me on tumblr: [@chaptersinprogress](https://chaptersinprogress.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these kids are a mess and I love them so much

King frowned as he checked his watch. What was taking Bohn so long? Surely the meeting with the professors hadn’t run that late. He sighed and shot Mek a text.

K: _I’m at the Gear Statue. Where are you guys? Is the case still being discussed?_

M: _Still outside the Dean’s office. They’re taking longer than expected. Might be more serious than we thought._

K: _Damn. Still can’t believe it was the archi department the nongs brawled with. We’ve always had a decent relationship with them._

M: _Yeah. But don’t worry, we haven’t seen any sign of the med kid yet. We’ll make sure Bohn doesn’t run into him._

K: _Thanks. Sorry for taking up your afternoon._

M: _Bohn’s our friend, it’s nothing._

King pocketed his phone with a smile. Mek and Boss were far too good to them. He swung his bag onto his shoulder as he got up. He’d better go find the Year 1s now, or he’d be late for their tutoring session.

“P'King!”

Sighing, he closed his eyes and sent the heavens a quick prayer for patience. Speak of the devil. Opening his eyes, he found Duen standing in front of him, holding a bouquet of flowers.

“N'Duen,” he said coldly.

Duen flinched slightly at his tone. “Ah, sorry to trouble you, P'King. Do you mind helping me pass this to P'Bohn? I didn’t manage to find him this morning to pass them to him myself.”

“Don’t worry, you can consider the deal over. You needn’t bother.”

“But I want to,” Duen replied slightly desperately. “I have to make it up for hurting him.”

King let his eyes fall to the bouquet Duen clutched. Purple hyacinths were interspersed with daffodils, all enclosed within a ring of fresh snowdrops. He mentally catalogued the flowers - _forgiveness, new beginnings, hope_.

“And why should I pass this to Bohn?” he asked. “What are you expecting, N'Duen?”

“I…I…” began Duen, stammering. He took a deep breath. “I wish to court P'Bohn!”

King raised his eyebrows. “Oh? But I thought you found his attention… troublesome.”

Duen flushed. “I didn’t mean it that way! It’s just… P'Bohn can be kind of forceful. And there are a lot of people who aren’t happy about his attention being on me, so…um… they take it out on me. It’s a bit scary sometimes,” he admitted.

King felt himself soften slightly. He’d grown up with Bohn and knew first-hand just how aggressive he could get when he wanted something. That and people could get very ugly sometimes, especially when it came to matters of the heart. 

No wonder the kid had reacted so strongly. The stress of being pushed around by Bohn and the others had slowly built until he’d finally exploded. Bohn had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“But are you willing to deal with this?” King pressed. “There will probably be many times in the future that situations like this occur again. Who’s to say that you won’t react the way you did again? I don’t want to watch my best friend get hurt.”

Duen considered the question carefully. “P'King, I cannot guarantee you that I will never hurt P'Bohn again. We are both human, and we will end up making mistakes, some of which will hurt each other.”

“But I can promise you that I’ve had the week to think about this," he continued. "And I’m sure that P'Bohn is worth the effort. The future may be uncertain, but I’m willing to apologise for the mistakes I’ve made and will end up making. And if P'Bohn will have me, I hope to stay by his side for a long time.”

King searched Duen’s face for the slightest hint of insincerity, finding none. And the fact was, the type of relationship Duen and Bohn had was between the two of them. He had no right to determine it. Caving, he took the bouquet.

“Fine. I’ll help you pass this to Bohn. But- !” he said as a smile spread across Duen’s face. “First you’ll need to convince Bohn to accept you on your own. Then you’ll have to convince me that you’re a good match for him.”

Duen nodded frantically. “Yes, P'King! Thank you for giving me a chance!”

King sighed, already beginning to regret the decision. “Alright, alright. Scram,” he said, walking off to find the Year 1s.

“P'King, over here!” shouted Phu.

King raised his hand in acknowledgement and strode over to the group of Years 1s huddled together at a bench in the Engineering Faculty’s garden.

“Hello nongs, I’ve heard that you need some help. Your midterms coming up?” he asked, leaning against the side of the table.

Phu nodded frantically. “Yes Phi, but we’re all lost when it comes to indeterminate forms of limits and L'Hospital’s rule.”

“Ah. Yeah, it can be a bit tricky to wrap your head around at first. Let me see, we can work through an example together.”

King spent the next ten minutes explaining the concepts, first to the entire group, then tailoring the explanation to suit the individuals who still couldn’t fully grasp it. When he had satisfactorily cleared the theoretical doubts, he assigned the group a set of questions from the textbook to try applying what they had learnt.

After giving them five minutes to attempt the questions on their own, he began walking around, checking their work and offering corrections and guidance to those who needed it. As he pointed out a mistake to one of the students, he heard Phu call out.

“Ram! I saved you a seat. Hurry up, P'King has already started tutoring!”

King felt his heart rate pick up. What were the chances that this was some other 1st year engineering student also named Ram?

He felt more than saw someone settle down opposite the student he was helping. King’s palms grew sweaty. Still torn between wanting to know and remaining ignorant of who exactly had joined them, he forced himself to focus on the worksheet.

When he finished pointing out the errors and could delay no further, he slowly straightened up. His eyes dragged across the books stacked on the table to muscular forearms encased in a crisp white shirt, travelling along the length of a slim black tie, before arriving at a familiar face.

King swallowed heavily as Ram looked up at him, expression carefully blank.

“Ah P'King, do you mind explaining the concepts again to Ram?” asked Phu. “Sorry he’s late, I forgot to mention to you that he had a prior commitment.”

King hastily turned to face Phu, grateful for the opportunity to look away. “No worries, Nong. I’ll be right there.”

He made his way over to Ram at snail-pace, desperately trying to prolong the time it took to reach his ill-fated crush. His heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was about to burst right out of his chest.

Finally reaching Ram’s shoulder, King took a deep breath before speaking. “So, um, do you have any particular questions or do you want me to start from the top?”

Ram nodded sharply. King waited for Ram to clarify which of the two he was referring to but received no answer.

“You do understand Thai, right?” he asked carefully.

Ram gave another jerky nod. When no further reply came, King ran a hand through his hair. “From the top then, I assume. Turn your textbook to the chapter on indefinite limits, we’ll start from there.”

He muddled his way through the explanations, relying on Ram’s nods and head shakes to gauge his understanding. Assigning Ram a couple of questions, he stepped back and took a few moments to collect himself.

Shit. Having to tutor his crush was pure torture. He had been hyper-aware of himself the entire time - every breath, every tiny motion he made, and even the volume of his voice. The stress of having to be near Ram was going to be the death of him.

“P'King,” Phu called. “Ram’s having difficulty with this question.”

Pulling himself together, King braced a hand on the table and leaned over Ram’s shoulder to study the problem. As he did so, he caught a whiff of Ram’s cologne - a heady blend of musk, wood and leather. The scent hung seductively in the air.

King inhaled deeply, subtly trying to fill his lungs with it. Too distracted by the smell to concentrate on anything else, he stared at the paper blankly, not processing a single word.

Ram turned his head slightly to stare at his suddenly all-too-quiet senior. The movement caused his nose to lightly brush against King’s cheek. The touch burnt like the white heat of a comet trail and yanked the senior back to the present.

King jerked away like he’d been stung.

“I…er…I forgot about a meeting. Gotta go now,” he stammered, grabbing his bag and the bouquet from Duen off the bench. “N'Phu, send me a photo of the question. I’ll get back to you later,” he said before promptly fleeing, leaving the 1st year students staring after him in confusion.

Bohn stroked a smooth petal delicately. “What did you say the flowers meant again?”

“Forgiveness, new beginnings and hope,” came King’s muffled voice from where he’d buried his face in the mound of pillows littering Bohn’s bed.

Bohn hid the smile that had slowly begun to spread across his face in the bouquet. “King, he went through the trouble of making an apology bouquet.”

“Yay... lucky you...”

Bohn shot his friend a glare. “What’s your problem? You’ve been like that for half an hour already.”

“Don’t remind me,” King moaned, attempting to smother himself with the pillows. “Or better yet, just kill me now.”

“You have five seconds to start talking before I come over there and make you talk,” Bohn threatened. “Five. Four. Thre-”

King threw a pillow at him without looking. It bounced off the edge of the couch, nowhere near Bohn. Grabbing it, Bohn chucked it back at King, and unlike his friend, nailed him right in the head.

“Ow! Alright! He was part of the group I had to tutor today and then I went and fucked it all up with my stupid crush, happy?!”

“What did y- ”

Bohn’s phone pinged. Deciding to drop the subject for the moment, Bohn reached over and picked it up. Reading the message, he whooped and jumped on top of King.

“He asked me out! King, Duen asked me out!”

King lifted his head up with a groan and wheezed, “He did what now?”

“He asked me out!” yelled Bohn into his ear. “Our usual bar, tomorrow night at 9!”

“Ok, ok, I heard you now get off me,” King pleaded, gasping for breath.

Bohn promptly rolled off him and moved to text Duen. King put an immediate stop to that by grabbing Bohn’s arm.

“Wait, are you sure you want to accept? This is the same guy who rejected you a week ago that we’re talking about.”

Bohn raised an imperious eyebrow. “Of course I’m sure. I always get what I want.”

King sighed and let Bohn get back to texting Duen. He pulled out his own phone. Like hell was he letting Bohn walk into this on his own.

K: _Our resident idiot has decided to accept that kid’s request for a date tomorrow_

P: _You serious? The same one he was avoiding at the fundraiser?_

K: _Yeah. A bouquet of flowers is all it took for that resolve to collapse like a house of cards._

P: _What’s the plan?_

K: _I’m gonna go with. No way in hell am I going to leave them alone till I’m sure of his intentions._

P: _Text me the address and time, I’ll be there_

K: _No way. You have your hazing trip the next morning. Are you not planning to sleep? You’re not coming._

P: _You’re not my dad. And that’s my problem. Besides, Bohn’s given you the slip plenty of times. As long as he doesn’t know I’m there, we can keep an eye on him._

K: _Fine. The usual bar, 9pm. I’ll let you know if there’s a change of plans._

P: _Got it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I revisit my first year syllabi for this chapter? yes. did I struggle with these particular concepts? also yes. btw, sorry for the abrupt scene transitions, too tired to fix that so please bear with it
> 
> drop me an ask on tumblr: [@chaptersinprogress](https://chaptersinprogress.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been over a month and I'm so sorry but writing this chapter felt like pulling teeth. I promise there'll be an actual plot in the next chapter. also, the work is going to get a lot darker from the next chapter onwards, so please check the tags

"Bohn, I'll drop off and pick you up," stated King, tossing his phone onto the bed.

"What?!" exclaimed Bohn, looking up from his own phone. "Dude, I'm not a kid. You don't have to chaperone my date for fuck's sake."

King gave him the stink-eye. "You're heading to a **bar** for a date. Were you planning on not drinking the entire time? Because I'm sure as fuck not going to let you drive drunk. You should know better."

"Oh… right."

"Oh… right," mimicked King. He stared up at the ceiling, carefully considering his next few words. "Bohn."

"Yeah?"

"It's… nevermind. Look. Just be careful, ok?"

Bohn propped himself up and studied King. "You're worried about that man."

"Wouldn't you be? Our parents are remaining tight-lipped about the whole thing."

"Yeah, but we don't exactly have much to go on," Bohn pointed out. "Are we supposed to tip-toe around until something happens?"

"He's dangerous, Bohn!" hissed King. "Code RED level dangerous." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "We know next to nothing about that guy and you're about to go on a date with his SON. Sue me for caring!"

The room fell silent, almost deafeningly so, in the aftermath of King's heated proclamation.

Bohn reached out and curled a hand around King's wrist. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, you can hang around us the entire time."

"No, it's ok. Maybe you're right and I'm just being stupid," King replied, huffing.

Bohn raised an eyebrow. "Ai'King, we've always stalked each other's dates. The only difference is that you have permission from me this time. Just, keep out of the way. I don't need you third-wheeling us and scaring Duen off with your ugly face."

King laughed, relaxing slightly. "Ai'Bohn, it'll be your face scaring him off. He has to be blind to chase you. I’m surprised he hasn’t already run away screaming."

"You take that back!" Bohn yelled, pouncing on King.

The two boys tussled, rolling around on the bed, the sound of their laughter drifting out of the house.

**9.15pm**

King let his head drop against the wall outside the bar. It was unlike Prae to be running late; she was a stickler for punctuality. Maybe it was the traffic. It was a Friday night after all, and would explain the lack of response to his messages. 

He checked his phone once more. Still nothing. Turning his head slightly, he caught sight of Bohn and Duen snuggled together through the glass door. At least some people were having fun.

"Sawadee khaa. You're P'King, right?"

King froze. That voice… He turned back to the front. Oh for fuck's sake…

He nodded stiffly and Ting smiled at the senior.

"I didn't know you were coming. Are you here to stalk P'Bohn and Duen like us?" she asked, gesturing at herself and Ram, who was stoically standing beside her. She giggled before leaning in conspiratorially. "You can join us you know, I even brought a camera to capture all the cute moments! I'm going to store them in a scrapbook and hand it over on Duen's birthday - baby's first date!"

Swooning dramatically, she clutched Ram's arm. "Mommy and Daddy are so proud of him! Oh our boy's all grown up, isn't he, Ram?"

King's eye twitched. Ram shot her an exasperated look. Ting immediately straightened up, pouting at him.

"You're no fun."

The urge to gag at their interaction rose, and immediately after, guilt clawed at his chest. Shit, why was he reacting this way? He had no right to behave as such. Ting was a perfectly lovely girl, if a bit over-enthusiastic outside formal settings. So what if she was acting all cutesy with Ram? It wasn't her fault that King was dumb enough to fall for her boyfriend. The nausea intensified, this time from shame.

_'Pull yourself together!'_ King scolded himself.

King fixed a pained smile on his face. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm here as Bohn's designated driver. Just wanted to make sure they stay safe after drinking. I mean, they are at a bar for their date."

"Aiya, that doesn't mean you need to stand outside the bar like some billionaire's chauffeur," Ting replied, waving a hand carelessly. "At least come inside and sit with us while you wait!"

_'Billionaire's chauffeur… she has no clue how right she technically is,'_ thought King wryly.

He shook his head, carefully not looking at Ram. "It's ok, I'm actually waiting for someone. Please, don't let me interrupt you both."

"Oh…" Ting frowned. "Who are you waiting for?"

The roar of a motorbike shattered the silence. The three students watched as the sleek bike raced down the street before skidding to a stop in front of them with an impressive 90 degree turn.

King huffed. "You're late," he called out.

The rider kicked the stand down before getting off the bike. Pulling the helmet off, Prae shook her hair out.

"Would it help if I said sorry?"

King snorted. "I told you not to come in the first place."

Leaving the helmet on the seat, Prae walked over to King's side. "We've already gone over this." She nodded at the two freshmen. "Ting, Ram, good to see you both."

"That was brilliant!" Ting gushed, her whole face lighting up. "You had such fine control over the bike, it took my breath away!"

Prae blinked, stunned by the effusive praise. "Thanks?"

"Now that we're all here, why don't we head inside and get to know each other better? We're all friends here," said Ting. She stepped forward and grabbed both Prae and King by their wrists. "Come on!"

Steamrolling their protests, Ting enthusiastically dragged the two behind her and into the bar. Shaking his head, Ram followed them inside. Ting ushered them into a booth tucked into a corner, with clear sight-lines to Duen and Bohn's table.

As Ram slid into the seat opposite them, Ting clapped her hands. "Alright, since the two of you are driving, I'll just get drinks for Ram and I. Any snack preferences?"

Bemused by the sudden turn of events, King and Prae glanced at each other before shaking their heads.

"Okay, I'll head to the counter first!" Ting cheerfully replied, before spinning and flouncing off.

As the hurricane that was Ting left, the booth fell into an awkward silence. Ram kept his eyes fixed on Bohn and Duen, giving no indication that he even knew that there were two other people at the table with him. Prae studied him for a moment before turning to King.

She cocked her head. _'Now's your chance.'_

King's eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline. _'No way. Besides, he has a faen.'_

_'You don't_ ** _know_** _that. Seduce him dammit,'_ screamed Prae's unimpressed face. She nodded slightly in the direction that Ting had gone. _'I'll take care of her.'_

King's eyes widened. _'Are you crazy?'_

Prae stood up. King let out a strangled sound of panic and disbelief. Smirking, she walked out of his reach and turned to Ram.

"I'm going to help Ting with the food," she said. "I'll leave you two to get to know each other."

Cheerfully ignoring King's pleading gaze, she waved and left. She grinned as she strode through the bar, searching for Ting. The sheer panic on her brother's face was exquisite. That'd teach him not to mess with her.

He should be thankful really, she was helping him create opportunities to win over his crush. Wasn't she the best wingwoman ever?

Prae had almost reached the counter when she found herself halting abruptly at the scene in front of her. A female was tending the bar, mixing a couple of drinks while talking to Ting. But what had made her pause was the way the two seemed to lean into each other's space, sharing coy looks and conversing in a hushed tone that was far too intimate to write off as just friends.

Huh, perhaps this could benefit both King **and** her after all.

"Is the food ready?" asked Prae, sliding into the empty seat beside Ting.

The two women broke off their conversation, turning to look at her. The bartender studied Prae curiously before turning to Ting and quirking an eyebrow. Ting shrugged minutely in reply before answering Prae.

"Not yet, it'll take a while longer. Prae, meet Lisa. Lisa, Prae."

The two of them acknowledged the introduction. Lisa glanced between Prae and Ting and smiled widely.

"I've got quite a few orders to handle. I'll be off then, nice meeting you Prae." Without waiting for a reply, she winked at Ting and strode away to join one of her colleagues.

Prae raised an eyebrow at the abrupt exit before turning her attention back to Ting. "You both seem quite close."

The latter seemed amused. "We're not really. We're just… intimately acquainted."

"Oh?" Prae leaned forward. "And what does your faen have to say about that?"

Confusion flashed through Ting's eyes before clearing. "Ram? Oh no, he's…. Well, you could say we're co-workers."

Prae's interest grew at Ting's choice of words. Not siblings, or friends, or even acquaintances, but **co-workers**. Interesting. They appeared close if she considered how easily Ram accepted (or tolerated?) Ting's tendency to touch, but the term implied a certain amount of frigidity, or perhaps formality, in the relationship.

Ting matched Prae's posture with a smirk. "Why? Are you interested? Not sure **your** faen would be too pleased."

A laugh escaped Prae. "Oh I assure you he'd be more than happy, since P'King and I definitely don't swing that way."

Prae's lips curled in satisfaction as Ting's eyes widened in realisation. And her stomach swooped as Ting raked her eyes over her figure appraisingly - taking in the pitch-black leather jacket hanging open to reveal a crimson halter-neck, the ripped black skinny jeans, and tightly-laced combat boots.

"Hmm, are you worth my time?"

"Are you worth mine?" Prae challenged.

Ting trailed her fingers over the buttery leather of Prae’s jacket teasingly, “Shall we find out?”

At that instance, Ting's phone pinged. She glanced at it and hurriedly tapped out a few messages before turning back to Prae, "Looks like we'll have to take a raincheck on that. I have places to be and things to do."

Prae itched to unravel the enigma that was the other girl. And she certainly wasn’t beyond seizing the opportunity presented to her. 

"Need a ride?"

Ting smirked as she stood, "Sorry darling, where I'm going, you need an exclusive invite. Big girls only."

Sliding off the stool, Prae walked up to Ting and tucked a loose curl of hair behind her ear, then murmured lowly, "Good thing you have me then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat with me on tumblr: [@chaptersinprogress](https://chaptersinprogress.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so King and Ram hijacked this chapter. as a result, we're saving the darker stuff for the next one. enjoy!

King watched in panic as Prae moved further and further away. That traitor!

He snuck a glance at Ram, whose attention remained firmly fixed on Bohn and Duen. King restrained a groan. It was clear that if he didn’t say anything, the two of them would be stuck in awkward silence for the next half an hour at least. Assuming the girls even made it back by then to rescue him.

The worst part was, he couldn’t even wait Prae out. If she thought that King hadn’t made a decent attempt at what he’d been ordered to do, she would most certainly force his hand, and then punish him for making her do the work for him too.

He grimaced at the memory of the last time he’d tried to go against her. He’d had to shave his hair in a buzz cut to get all the gum out and go to school in hot pink shirts when even bleach didn’t manage to get the dye out. Bohn hadn’t stopped laughing at him for days.

And his parents had been on her side too! How she’d managed to have them wrapped around her fingers he didn’t know. They loved her more than any of their own flesh and blood. Perks of being the youngest among them, he guessed.

What Prae wanted, Prae got - and unfortunately for King, that meant that Ting would most certainly be occupied for as long as Prae thought it would take King to make a move.

King huffed a breath and gathered as much courage he could find. Which… wasn’t much.

Oh for fuck’s sake! He’d been in far worse situations than having to make small talk with his one-sided crush. Now this was truly pathetic. King took a deep breath and steeled himself.

Clearing his throat, he started, “So… did you manage to solve that problem?”

Ram finally deigned to look at his companion, but cocked an eyebrow in question.

“Y'know, the one I… uh, didn’t manage to address before I… ah, left,” King attempted again, a faint blush rising to his cheeks at the memory of his rather abrupt departure.

Recognition flashed through Ram’s eyes before he shook his head curtly. King winced.

“Sorry about that. Do you have a picture of the question or something? We can very quickly go over it while waiting for the other two.”

Ram hesitated for a moment, but then pulled his phone out of the pocket. King exhaled in relief, grateful that he hadn’t been unceremoniously rejected unlike the last time he’d attempted a conversation with the other.

Finding a photo of the problem, Ram placed the phone in front of King. Who then stole a napkin off the table and uncapped the ballpoint he carried around out of habit before beginning to work out the question.

At least this way Prae couldn’t deny that he’d made an effort, and it had the added benefit of preventing himself from humiliating himself like the last couple of times he’d been in Ram’s presence.

He had made it halfway through the problem when the phone vibrated. Spying Ting’s name, King nudged the device in Ram’s direction, unwilling to contemplate the contents of the message.

“Nong, it’s for you.”

King was startled out of his thoughts when Ram abruptly stood up, chair screeching harshly. He looked up from the napkin at the other. Ram stared back silently.

“Nong?”

Realising that his telepathy was not working on King, Ram promptly wrapped his fingers around King’s wrist and tugged hard, almost jerking King halfway across the table.

“Hey, hey, wait! Let me get up first!”

King barely had time to put down his pen and clear the edge of the table before he found himself being dragged behind Ram as the younger strode across the bar.

Talk about déjà vu.

Lisa looked up from the drink she was mixing as Ram came to a stop in front of her. “Ram?”

Ram shoved his phone in front of her face. Lisa squinted at the screen before her expression cleared.

“Oh, yeah, give me a second. How about you take a seat first.” Spotting the hand clamped around the wrist of the male beside him, she sighed. “And do let go of the poor guy will you? He’s not one of those massive beasts you call dogs for you to drag him around like that.”

“Dogs?” squeaked King. Oh no… no, no, no. That was not what he’d signed up for. Crush or no crush, there was no way he was going anywhere near those teeth-filled monsters.

Lisa chuckled at the expression of pure panic. “Oh yes, Ram adores them. He’s basically the alpha of his pack. I can show you photos.”

King shook his head frantically, desperately trying to free himself. “No thanks!”

Smiling, Lisa shrugged. “Suit yourself. Just thought that you should know what you’re getting into.”

Another bartender slid 3 baskets of fries and wings onto the counter in front of them while Lisa poured a few shots. Placing the food and drink onto 2 trays, she waved the duo off.

“Go enjoy yourselves, and don’t let Ram push you around too much yeah?”

Ram scowled at Lisa, who barked a laugh. Dropping King’s wrist, Ram grabbed a tray and left for their table without so much as a goodbye.

King picked up the other tray and flashed Lisa an awkward smile before following his junior, unsuccessfully trying to ignore the way his wrist felt bare without Ram’s warm hold. He really had to get around to not being so flustered around the other.

Huh… now that was an idea. As Ram’s phi, he was well within his rights to tease his nong a little. If anything, it was expected. And would hopefully dispel some of the awkwardness that had built up from their earlier less-than-ideal interactions.

King caught up to the other. “So, it’s not just me that you’re so laconic with. Too cool to talk to the rest of us mortals huh?” he ribbed gently.

Ram leveled him an unimpressed look. The pair reclaimed their seats, the food and drink placed untouched on the table between them. King propped his chin on his palm.

“Come on Cool Boy, say something,” he pushed.

“Something,” Ram deadpanned.

A laugh escaped King. So Ram had a sense of humor under that mask of stone, who knew? “Try again, say a long sentence.”

“A long sentence.”

“Not that,” said King, amused and exasperated. “Use words.”

“Words.”

King leaned forward and stared at Ram. “You’re trying to annoy me?”

Ram matched his posture and parroted, “You’re trying to annoy me?”

“Come on…”

“Come on…”

“I like P'King.”

“I like -” Ram cut himself off, eyes widening minutely as the realisation of what he’d nearly said hit.

King smirked triumphantly. “Not finishing that? Why? Dog got your tongue?”

Ram narrowed his eyes before looking away.

“Unless… you actually like me?” teased King, laughing internally with no small amount of irony.

Ram glared at him.

King had opened his mouth to needle the freshman a bit more when a loud, familiar voice rang across the bar.

“My mom says I shouldn’t talk to girls who try to flirt with boys in a bar. They’re dangerous.”

King and Ram whipped around. Duen was standing in front of a pretty girl, who was now flushed red in embarrassment. But rather unfortunately, they weren’t the only ones who’d heard what had been said.

A well-built man at a table near the pair stood up, rage twisting his features. “Are you insulting my sister?!” he shouted. He threw his glass down, shattering it to pieces. “You wanna fight?!”

Ram shot to his feet, fists balled at his sides. King immediately caught hold of his forearm, bringing him to a halt before he could storm off to rearrange the male’s face.

“Cool Boy, wait. Bohn can handle this.”

Ram gave King a scathing look before attempting to move forward again.

King pulled him back forcefully. Ram turned to King, expression clouding in suspicion before smoothing into a blank mask, not unlike the one he’d worn at the fundraiser.

“Cool Boy, do you trust me?”

The two held each other’s gaze, Ram searching King’s face. Whatever it was he was looking for, he seemed to find it because he no longer fought to run to Duen’s aid, merely turning back to observe the situation - though his muscles remained tense under King’s hand.

Bohn had noticed the commotion, and had swiftly dragged Duen behind him even as the offended girl’s brother got up in his face.

“Sorry about that,” Bohn apologised calmly. “He’s had a bit too much drink.”

“No I haven’t!” Duen protested loudly. “Why’s he so angry anyway? I only said the truth.”

King facepalmed. Ram seemed to wince slightly.

’ _For fuck’s sake,_ ’ King despaired internally. ’ _Does the idiot have no filter? Or at least common sense?_ ’

“Your buddy doesn’t seem to be too sorry,” the man scoffed. “Get out of the way. I have no quarrel with you.”

Bohn stood his ground. “It is my problem. That’s my faen you’re threatening.”

“Oh, so you think of yourself as some knight in shining armour, is it?” The man gestured to the crowd watching the scene with baited breaths. “You all heard it right? He asked for it,” he said, and threw a punch at Bohn.

Bohn’s head snapped to the side from the force. Blood from his split lip dribbled down his chin. Groaning slightly, he turned back to the man. “Ok, you’ve got your hit in. Now can we drop this issue?”

“Drop it? We’re just getting started.”

Bohn rolled his shoulders. “Then I’m going to end it.”

He slammed a fist into the man’s solar plexus. The breath rushed out the latter’s lungs in a whoosh. Without pause, Bohn drove his knee into the man’s stomach, folding him almost in half. Using the same leg, Bohn hooked his calf behind the other’s knee and jerked it forward. The man fell backwards to the floor with a thud.

The crowd gasped. The girl rushed to her brother’s side as he struggled to breathe where he laid. With everyone else pre-occupied, Bohn gently pulled Duen away from the scene, nodding at King as he headed to the exit. The whole thing had barely taken 5 seconds.

King turned to Ram. “Told you,” he said coolly.

Ram tilted his head and conceded. Relinquishing his hold on Ram’s forearm, King slumped back in his seat. He’d had enough excitement for one day.

“Do you think we can get this packed?” he asked, gesturing at the food. “I think we’re done for the day.”

Ram nodded. Moving the trays to one side, King spotted the abandoned napkin and pen, and smacked his head.

“Your question! Wait, gimme a few minutes, I was almost done.”

King hastily started scribbling on the tissue, finishing up the last few steps. Capping the pen, he thrust the napkin at Ram. “Here you go.”

Accepting it, Ram neatly folded it into a tight square before tucking it into his pocket. He then offered King his palm. The latter stared at it in consternation.

“Do you want the pen too?” he asked.

“Phone,” came the curt reply.

“My phone?” King double-checked.

Ram nodded. Still not quite following, King unlocked his phone and placed the device in the proffered hand. Ram typed something into it, before handing it back to King. He then took out his own phone and typed something.

King’s phone vibrated. Glancing at the screen, he did a double-take before a slow smile spread across his face.

R: _Thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lover boy's finally getting somewhere!
> 
> also, I went back to re-read chapter 5 and omg it's basically a dumpster fire. it's so clear that I was off my game - shitty characterisation included. the only salvageable part of that chapter was Ting and Prae's section at the very end. I'm so, so sorry that you had to read that.
> 
> you can throw tomatoes at me on tumblr: [@chaptersinprogress](https://chaptersinprogress.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE AWARE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS 90% VIOLENCE.
> 
> WHILE NOT GRAPHIC, THERE ARE DETAILED DESCRIPTIONS OF THE FIGHTS AND THERE IS A BRIEF INSTANCE OF MURDER BEING COMMITTED.
> 
> THIS IS YOUR PSA. THANK YOU.

Prae pulled up in the middle of the empty street, the roar of the bike's engine cutting off. In the dead of night within the industrial area, the silence pressed in around them almost oppressively. Unfazed, Ting unclasped her helmet and dismounted from the bike, shoving the protective gear at Prae.

"Thanks for the ride darling, I'll take it from here."

Prae cocked her head, idly running her fingers over the smooth plastic of the helmet she'd been handed. "Oh? How were you planning to get back then?"

"I'll probably call someone to pick me up," Ting said, shrugging.

"And leave you wandering these streets alone in the middle of the night? That's just asking for trouble."

As if summoned by the very thought, a group of teens stepped out of the shadows ahead. Bandannas and masks concealing their identities, they slowly advanced, carrying an assortment of weapons - glittering machetes, baseball bats, poles. Prae would bet her inheritance on a few switchblades being concealed on their persons.

"Well **I'm** trouble with a capital T, darling. This is my playground," Ting tossed over her shoulder with a smirk as she began walking towards the group. "You better leave while you still can."

Prae's lips curled into an amused smile. As if she could be swayed with a "warning" like that. Resting the helmet on the bike engine, she sat back and took the time to admire the vision that was Ting. The street lights glinted off her ebony hair, a braided scorpion tail with its swaying tip highlighting the provocative open back of her white blouse.

Eyes trailing downwards, Prae took in the toned legs in a forest green pleated skirt paired with black high-top Converse. Ting looked every inch of a college girl ready for a night out with friends, not like someone who went around getting into fights. But the self-assurance with which she went to face off her opponents spoke greatly of her intimacy with violence.

Definitely not your average girl-next-door.

Though it looked like Prae herself would be getting her hands dirty tonight. Ting would have greatly under-estimated her if she thought that Prae hadn't noticed the bikes following them as they'd made their way to their current location. And from the way their riders remained hidden as they crept forward to where she was seated, they certainly weren't planning on making friends.

Prae dismounted with a sigh. She liked a good challenge every now and then, but this was proving to be more of an annoyance. There were far more interesting things she could be doing instead - like watching Ting wipe the floor with her opponents, and convincing her that they should get to know each other more _intimately_.

"Alright, boys," Prae called out, pulling out her favourite garrote from where it had been concealed in her jacket. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Her challengers slunk out of the shadows. Three male teens, still baby-faced and soft around the edges. Two of them had sneers decorating their faces, a self-absorbed swagger in their steps as they twirled their baseball bats in an attempt to look intimidating. The last kid looked a couple of years younger, and had probably never been in a fight before if the way he desperately clutched the pipe in his hand was an indicator.

Prae scoffed, leaning against her bike. "Really? You're my opponents? You're not even worth my time."

Their leader sneered, a nasty curl to his lips. "Just wait till we start breaking your bones, bitch. You'll wish you'd kept your mouth shut."

Prae laughed. She slipped on her knuckle dusters and let the garrote hang in loose coils around her wrist instead. "Bring it, fucker" she taunted.

"Fuck you," the teen's companion spat and lunged, swinging his bat at her ribs.

Prae ducked under the swing and stepped forward, smashing her metal covered fingers into his jaw. The teen's head snapped back, teeth audibly clacking together. Then he crumpled to the floor, clutching his jaw and shrieking loudly through tightly-pressed lips, down for the count.

The other two stared at their friend's curled-up body for a second in disbelief, before turning back to Prae. Anger and astonishment painted the leader's face. He couldn't seem to believe that she had broken his friend's jaw so casually. His younger companion shrunk into himself, his pipe held in front of him like a warding talisman.

Prae gave them a feral smile. "Not so tough are you?"

"You fucking bitch!"

Leaping back, Prae dodged the bat by a hair's breadth, the force of the swing ruffling her hair. She slipped her garrote into her jacket pocket. The weapon was unnecessary. No need to risk accidentally severing her own hand by leaving it around her wrist.

The teen rushed at her again with a yell, the metal bat aiming for her abdomen, arms and ribs. Prae danced out of the reach of every swing, a wide grin almost splitting her face. Her body tingled with the adrenaline rush of just barely avoiding each hit.

The other's face twisted in an enraged snarl as he failed over and over again to win their high-stakes game of whack a mole, getting sloppier with each miss. He finally came to a halt - the realisation that he wouldn't be able to come close to landing a blow on her sinking in.

"For fuck's sake!" he panted, staring at her incredulously while clutching his bat so hard his knuckles were white. "Stay still and let me hit you dammit!"

Prae almost choked laughing at the ridiculous demand. What nerve! She hoped he wasn't **actually** expecting her to comply. She sighed.

"Alright kiddo, playtime's over."

And lunged. The teen's eyes widened as he raised the bat. But Prae had already slipped past his guard. One hand wrapped itself around his neck, the other was braced on his shoulder. Her knee drove into his stomach. His ribs. His side.

Pinned in place, the other could only take the hits, breath rushing out of him as each connected. The bat fell from his hand with a clatter, forgotten. Gasping, the teen twisted and turned in Prae's hold, desperately trying to escape.

She slammed an elbow into his face. As his head snapped to the side, she released him and lashed out with her foot. Her boot connected heavily with his chest.

The blow sent him stumbling backwards, arms windmilling. The male barely caught himself in time to avoid a broken nose as he collapsed face-first onto the asphalt. Body trembling, he pushed himself up on his hands and knees.

Prae picked up the bat and spun it, getting a feel of its weight and motion. Then sauntered over to the leader's side.

As her shadow fell over him, he looked up at her, wheezing. She smiled down at him. And slammed the bat viciously across his shoulder blades. The teen crumpled with a groan, and made no further attempts to get up.

Prae turned to face her youngest opponent. Resting the bat casually on her shoulder, she took a step in his direction. The metal pipe he'd held clattered loudly as it fell to the floor as he immediately raised his arms in surrender. Not that he had to worry. Prae didn't particularly care for beating up people weaker than her.

Unless they came at her first of course. Then she was very happy to put them back in their place, where they belonged.

Under her feet.

She gestured dramatically to the side with her free hand, very clearly giving the boy an out. The kid gave her a weak, terrified grin in thanks and began scooting away sideways. Then his gaze, which till then had been very firmly kept on her face, flickered to a spot just behind her.

Prae spun, bat swinging. It crashed against the crowbar that had been about to come down on her head, redirecting it past her shoulder. The force sent vibrations down her forearms, deep into her bones. Gritting her teeth against the pain, Prae retreated, keeping a few feet between her and the wielder.

The man, in his late 20s perhaps, cocked his head just the slightest. A slow, cruel smirk grew on his face.

On the other hand, any and all amusement had left Prae. If that blow had connected, there was a good chance her skull would've been split open like a watermelon. This wasn't a street brawl any longer.

She surreptitiously searched for Ting. Prae had assumed that this was some school gang conflict, especially given the age and inexperience of those she'd thought were involved. Worry crept into her as she failed to catch any sign of the other girl.

Either something had gone wrong, or her assumption was fatally flawed.

Prae turned her attention back to the more immediate problem. "Who are you?" she asked coolly.

"Doesn't matter," replied the man. "You'll still be dead."

Prae gave the man a considering look and nodded once. Puzzled, the man raised an eyebrow at her apparent agreement. She beamed at him, dropped the bat, and took off.

The unexpected action gave her a few seconds of a head-start. But her pursuer caught on quickly and soon started to gain on her.

Prae tore down the maze of streets, ears straining to hear the sound she was searching for until… there! Skidding into the narrow alley between two warehouses, she leapt. Her right foot slammed into the wall, muscles coiling like a spring.

Pivoting, she launched herself off the side, fingers grasping for the top of the lower AC unit on the opposite wall. The blast of hot air from the massive machine sent her hair flying into her face as she hung mid-air. Spitting out the strands, she pulled herself up, ignoring the searing pain in her fingers from clinging to the heated metal.

Her gaze fell onto the fire escape just a few inches above and to the right of her head. Reaching for the lowest rung, she smothered a scream as her burns came into contact with the cool metal. Scaling the ladder, she clambered onto the upper AC unit, a good three and a half meters off the ground.

Sitting slumped against the wall it was attached to and breathing harshly, Prae took stock of the situation. The shadows and the din from the machines provided her adequate cover. And while the noise, heat and vibrations from the units made her choice of seat highly uncomfortable, it suited her purposes.

Her fingers however…

She studied the digits in what little light there was. Judging the burns to be inconsequential, Prae pushed the pain from her fingers to the back of her mind. Retrieving her garrote from her pocket, she let the weapon hang loosely in her hands. And then she waited.

Not that she had to wait long.

Pounding footsteps which could barely be heard over the noise of the AC units heralded the man’s arrival. Thrown by his target's sudden disappearance, he came to a halt, just outside the alley. He spun on the spot slowly - searching for any hint of movement.

Nothing.

He stared down the narrow street for a moment in consideration. And then took cautious steps inside, methodically scanning the area as he ventured deeper.

Exactly as Prae intended.

Keeping sharp movements to a minimum, she scooted closer to the edge of her perch, silently swinging her legs over the side and bracing her feet against the grill. Muscles coiled in anticipation, she watched the man approach the AC units unsuspectingly.

And as he passed below her, she pushed herself off.

The man let out a startled yell as Prae crashed into his back, her elbows hooking onto his shoulders and legs wrapping around his waist. He stumbled forward under their combined weight, arms thrown out for balance.

Lightning-quick, Prae slipped her garrote around his throat and pulled. Jerking her torso backwards, she let her body weight draw the wire taunt. A choked off gurgle escaped the man and he frantically scrabbled at the wire. Staggering upright, he threw himself back, slamming the both of them into the wall.

Prae grunted loudly as the impact sending pain radiating though her body. Gritting her teeth, she inhaled sharply and twisted the garrote tighter, refusing to loosen her grip even a millimetre.

Panicking as his oxygen supply dwindled rapidly, the man kept ramming them against the concrete, desperately trying to dislodge Prae. She took the blows unflinchingly, even as her back grew numb and her burns flared with agony. His attempts grew more and more sluggish.

Then his body finally gave out.

Prae barely managed to disentangle herself in time as he slumped in a heap, catching herself above him. When she was certain that he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, she unwrapped her garrote from his throat and straightened up. 

And let out a groan as the aches and pains from the scuffle made itself known. Shaking her muscles out, she pulled her knuckle-dusters off and shoved her weapons back into her pockets carelessly.

"Well don't you look peachy," came the wry voice from behind her.

Prae nearly jumped out of her skin. "Fucking hell!" she yelped as she spun.

Ting raised an eyebrow at her from where she was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, at the entrance of the alley. Pushing herself off, she walked over to Prae and looked her over once, before dropping to one knee to study the man at her feet.

"Turn on your phone's flashlight, will you?"

Prae obliged, illuminating the duo. Grabbing a fistful of hair, Ting yanked the man's head up. And immediately let out a noise of displeasure. Prae watched as Ting took in the vivid bruising and indentations encircling the man's neck.

Ting sighed, annoyance marring her features. Flicking out a switchblade, she slit the man's throat, angling herself away from the arterial spray. Wiping the blade clean on the man's shirt, she looked up at Prae, expression carefully blank as she anticipated her reaction.

"Did you have to?" asked Prae curiously.

Surprise flashed across Ting's face before she stood up.

"It's practically an act of mercy after what you did," she said coolly. "His windpipe was crushed; he'd have asphyxiated eventually. You didn't have to be so particularly cruel."

Prae shrugged carelessly. "I supposed that's the difference between us. You're interested in a clean kill. My only aim is to incapacitate anyone after me. Whether it leaves them alive, disabled or dead, I couldn't care less."

Ting observed her for a moment. "Interesting," she finally said. "I hadn't expected you to be so caviler about it. Do you usually find yourself in such situations?"

"It happens every once in a while, yes."

Ting hummed before casually walking past Prae. "Ok. Let's go."

Prae glanced down at the body lying in a pool of blood before jogging after the other girl. "What about the clean-up?" she asked, catching up to Ting.

"Ram's handling it," she replied. "He should be on his way already."

Prae grabbed Ting's wrist, bring them both to a standstill even as she bit down on the instinctive flinch from putting pressure on her burns. "So what was that all about?"

Ting turned to face her. "Take a guess."

"Chao Pho," stated Prae. "I'd originally assumed rival school gangs but things didn't add up. It would explain why you and Ram are always around Duen, and the way his father behaved at the fundraiser as well. They're high up in the group, aren't they?"

Ting’s lips quirked up. "That's right. The question is, what are you gonna do with that info?"

Prae blinked before huffing a laugh. "Why **would** I do something? It doesn't really change anything." Her gaze sharpened. "But if Bohn or King get hurt, there'll be hell to pay, I assure you, mafia or not."

"You can try," said Ting, amused.

She tilted her head and stepped closer, her free hand trailing over the front of Prae's jacket before resting at her waist. "You know," she said, voice dropping to a breathy whisper. "Confidence is a good look on you. You look fucking hot when you threaten people."

Prae’s eyes darkened and she let her gaze drop to Ting’s mouth.

"Mmm, is that so?" she asked, her voice matching Ting's. She moved forward, forcing them back until Ting gently bumped into one of the buildings' walls. Releasing her wrist, Prae wrapped an arm around Ting while her other palm hovered above her hip.

Ducking her head, she murmured into the other girl's ear, "What do you plan to do about it?"

Ting smiled coyly and tangled her fingers in Prae's hair. "First,” she breathed out. “I'm going to take a look at those burns you're not mentioning."

Prae jerked back. "How did you…"

"I felt them when you grabbed my wrist, darling. It wasn't particularly difficult to tell."

"Right, you're a medical student," remembered Prae. "Well then. Are you going to kiss them better, doctor?"

Ting draped her arms around Prae's shoulders. "If you're good, we can do more than that," she teased.

Prae stared at her for a moment then laughed, the bright sound ringing through the air. "I'm going to hold you to it then," she whispered.

And dragged Ting close to kiss the satisfied smirk off her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty, for those of you who made it to the end of the chapter, congrats! it might not be everyone's cup of tea (considering the genre of the canon) but I worked really hard on this because it does set the stage for future chapters. please leave a comment to let me know what you thought about it! feedback is appreciated!
> 
> you can also chat with me on tumblr: [@chaptersinprogress](https://chaptersinprogress.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [romeo this ain't a tragedy, it's a goddamn romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960985) by [chaptersinprogress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaptersinprogress/pseuds/chaptersinprogress)




End file.
